


Shooting a Hundred (or a dozen but really, who is counting)

by ashen_key



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Summer Society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The birds each had four legs, and each leg ended in a foot with four sharp claws, which altogether added up to a hell of a lot of claws because there were twelve birds and Danny was a lit-major who was up too damn early to use the calculator app on her phone. </p><p>“This year is going to be fun.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting a Hundred (or a dozen but really, who is counting)

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to[ FiKate](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate) for giving this a read over ♥  
> Title derived from one of Artemis' titles, because no one can convince me she isn't one of the Summer Society's patron goddesses.

The birds each had four legs, and each leg ended in a foot with four sharp claws, which altogether added up to a hell of a lot of claws because there were twelve birds and Danny was a lit-major who was up too damn early to use the calculator app on her phone. 

“This year is going to be fun,” Tuyaa said, lowering her bow. Danny had never been quite clear on how she'd managed to bring it over from Mongolia, but _damn_ , was it a beautiful weapon to see in action. 

Vittoria adjusted her blood-splatted glasses and poked one of the birds with her make-shift quarterstaff. “They don't have any pupils.”

“Nice,” Danny muttered, standing on one and wrenching her arrow out. She'd say this for being at Silas University, though; it was probably the only school in Styria where the students _wouldn't_ run towards haunting screams. That left three people who knew how to handle the attack, and aside from some scratches, none were worse for wear. 

Still, the birds were creepy as hell.

“Red wings, gold beak, black legs-”

She glanced over at Vittoria. “What?”

“I know I know this!” Vittoria said, and dived towards her bag. Danny and Tuyaa exchanged a look, and then focused back on the birds. 

“I'm going to be so popular,” Tuyaa sighed, pulling out her phone. “First official act as President: summoning everyone to clean up bird corpses in Frosh Week.” 

“ _And_ we still have to set up the booth.”

“Don't remind me, Lawrence.” 

Fortunately, they had only just started on the booth – trying to get blood-stains out of the tablecloths and booth walls would have been a pain in the ass. What was left was to wipe down the tables, wipe down the flagpoles, and wash the blood and feathers off the quadrangle's cobblestone before anyone else showed up. Easy. 

“Found them!” Tuyaa and Danny turned to face Vittoria, who was still bent over her iPad. “Striges. Singular, strix. They feed on humans, particularly infants, and they are....oh dear...ill omens.”

Tuyaa blinked, slowly and pointedly. “So, we have a dozen dead bad omens. Now what do we do?”

“We could always turn their feathers into fletching for new arrows,” Danny suggested, warming up to the idea more and more. “C'mon, Vittoria, we've got work to do.”

“Huh,” Vittoria said. “Did you know that 'strix' is where Romania ended up getting their name for vampires from? Strigăt, which means scream, which in turn-”

“ _Vittoria!_. Booth, then linguistics,” Danny ordered. Vittoria huffed but put her iPad back. 

Tuyuu turned a bird over with her foot. “Omens,” she said with a heavy sigh. “As I said, this year is going to be fun.” 


End file.
